Electronic flight bag (EFB) applications are gaining wider acceptance. Some types of avionics data that may be useful in performing various calculations (e.g., during a flight) may be unavailable to an EFB application. As such, EFB application functionality may be limited by the particular types of data that are accessible to an EFB application.